


A witchy charm

by Rxbycocoa



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kyouhaba Week 2020, M/M, Not really that relevant but still, Watari definitely knows everything, Werewolf Kyoutani, Witch Yahaba, Yahaba has a snake familiar because I love snakes, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa
Summary: "Give me your phone for a moment. I need to fill out something.""Huh?""I said give me your phone, Ken-ta-rou."
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	A witchy charm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Magic

Shigeru woke up at five am today.

Not because he's a morning person (In fact, he's the absolute antithesis of it), but because last night was a full moon and he was making moon water. He cannot afford to get the sun's energy in the water, that would be a tragedy.

His darling herbs have not exactly been thriving lately, and he wanted to try watering them with moon water to see if it helps. His heart would break if his herbs died; he had to go through so much to get them. He faintly wonders if the witch named Shirabu had anything to do with this. If so, he's certainly ready to make him pay.

The clock on his wall ticked to 5:23 am. Shigeru yawns and groggily walks over to the windowsill where the container of water is placed. He takes it into the room in which he stores his ingredients while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He hears hissing from behind him, and he smiles. That's his familiar; Mizuki. She takes in the form of a Mexican Black Kingsnake. He utters a "Good morning." at the creature in acknowledgment before he goes on his merry way to take a shower. Maybe that'll take the sleepiness away.

The brunette hums a random tune as he dries his hair, he doesn't bother styling it as he knows his familiar will slither onto his head again. He just brushes his hair, casts a spell to hide his silver strands which were caused by a spell going wrong. He's thankful for the fact that his whole head did not turn silver.

He makes pancakes for breakfast, it's one of the only things he can make without setting the kitchen ablaze. The caramel eyed boy scrolls through his phone as he chews on the food. He smiles softly when he sees Mizuki inches onto the table. Having a familiar is like having a pet, but without having to take care of it.

He stays in his home, lounging around as it's a Saturday and he has no work today. He scrolls on his phone until noon struck when his friend; Shinji; texts him to ask him if he's ready. It is then that he suddenly remembers that he made plans with his friend to help him pick out a pet at a dog shelter. He types in that he is on the way before he rushes out the door, Mizuki crawling onto his head like he suspected she would.

When he gets to the shelter, Shinji is already there.

"Hey." Shigeru greets.

"Oh, you're here. I was about to get worried. And hi, Mizuki." Shinji chuckles.

"Let's go in now."

"Mm."

When he pushes the door open, he was immediately greeted with a gruff voice.

"Why do you have a snake on your head?" Says a guy with blonde hair and two black stripes with a scowl. He's kind of hot, Shigeru's traitorous brain informs him.

"That.." He points to the snake. "-is my familiar. She likes going everywhere with me and only shows her form to the people she approves of. Which makes this a little surprising, seeing as we just met."

"You sure she won't cause trouble?" The guy glares down at him, even though he's shorter. How does that even work?

"I've never seen her take interest in animals or show her form to them. She will most likely not." Shigeru answers, seeing Shinji walking away to talk to the other staff from the corner of his eye.

"Okay then."

"At least tell me your name after interviewing me like that, Mr. Grumpy." Shigeru mock-pouts.

"What the fuck is that nickname?" The mysterious hot-and-grumpy guy frowns. Shigeru only giggles.

"I'm not wrong."

"Whatever, the name's Kyoutani Kentarou."

"Yahaba Shigeru. Nice to meet you. Now, I have a duty to fulfill as a friend and pick out a dog."

"Good luck or whatever." 

"Thanks." Shigeru smiles. He is definitely getting this guy's number one way or another.

"You do realize that I asked you to come with me to help me and not flirt with the people who work here?" Shinji teases when he walks over.

"Shut up." Shigeru pouts. "Also I say you get an older dog. They've probably been here for so long."

Shinji nods. "That makes sense."

They look at the dogs for a while before they spot a Shiba. Shinji falls in love immediately.

Shigeru takes the opportunity to walk out of the room and slip to the corner where Kyoutani is, slowly planning what to do in his head. Mizuki is now draped across his neck like a scarf. He can't imagine that to be comfortable, but snakes will be snakes, he supposes.

"So. What do you exactly do here?" Shigeru starts, getting Kyoutani's attention.

"Why do you want to know?" He immediately replies.

"Well, my familiar liked you before we even interacted. I find you quite intriguing." 

Kyoutani stares at him for a moment. "I'm the trainer here. I don't usually talk to people."

"That's cool. Are you completely human though, if you don't mind me asking? You have this.. Aura around you that doesn't feel human." 

Magical creatures aren't exactly rare, but humans are still the most populated. 

"Werewolf.." Comes a quiet mumble. Probably doesn't want anyone else to hear.

"Oh. And you work at a dog shelter? That's cute."

"'m not cute."

Shigeru smiles. "Keep telling that to yourself."

He hears a bunch of excited barks and Shinji laughing, he must be adopting him. He might have to execute his plan a bit quicker.

"Give me your phone for a moment. I need to fill out something." Shigeru grins.

"Huh?"

"I said give me your phone, Ken-ta-rou." Shigeru sees the tips of his ears go red. 

"Fine.." And he was handed a phone. Shigeru's grin widens as he fills out his number on the contacts, names himself 'Shigeru ❤', and hands it back.

Shigeru looks around for anyone, covers Mizuki's eyes with his hand before he suddenly yanks the other forward and brings their faces closer, almost touching. He leans in, so, so close before muttering "See you soon." and pulling away.

He goes back to Shinji, tells him that he went to the bathroom, and pets the dog. He also looks Kyoutani up and down and winks before they go back home.

When his phone pings that evening, it's from an unknown number. Shigeru smiled. Jokes on Shinji, he's got a dog of his own too now.

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 6 am and I haven't slept but have this
> 
> Twitter: @Rxbycocoa


End file.
